


A Spell Bound Romance

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, F/M, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: Pansy and Blaise are tired of Draco complaining to them so they decide he needs something or someone to keep him busy. In this care it's someone.





	1. 1

"It's so annoying," Draco complained to his two best friends for around the fifth time this week, "They think that they need flaunt of their relationship everywhere they go!"

Neither of the two mentioned the fact that Draco would probably would have done the same if he were actually dating someone. The blond liked to say that he was too good for anyone here but they all knew he just wasn't looking for love.

"Then Potter decides to steal all the spotlight in the hallway by putting a stupid show with Weasley!" He exclaimed biting into an apple and Pansy inwardly sighed knowing that he would be quiet for a minute or two.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Draco like a brother but he talked a little too much sometimes. Blaise felt the same.

"I think we need to do something," She whispered to Blaise as Draco muttered something to Goyle after finishing chewing.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously leaning closely to the girl beside him.

"Draco needs to concentrate on something else," She mumbled as Draco ranted about why he should be allowed to wear heels or something.

"Or _someone_ else," Blaise suggested with a grin pulling a small bottle of Amortentia. Pansy smirked took the bottle with a smile. 

"Now we need Potter to have Draco it drink it," She stated a smile but Blaise was confused. 

"Why would Potter have to give it to Draco?" He questioned quizzically. 

"Amortentia cause the drinker to be obsessed with the person who gave it to them," She explained with a shake of her head. Didn't he pay attention during class?

Blaise raised his eyebrow, " I thought it was whoever they saw first?" 

Pansy shrugged, "In either case Potter will be the first person he sees."

"Why are you two going on about?" Draco inquired suddenly surprising them both. 

"We're talking about the homework we got in Potions," Pansy quickly replied nudging Blaise in the side. 

"Oh! Do you need help with it?" Just like that they had sucessfully avoided a disaster.

* * *

 

Draco noticed throughout the rest of the day Pansy and Blaise would keep glancing at Potter then back at him. At one point he swore he say them _talking_ to Potter. He could guess that Pansy and Blaise were planning something but he knew that he wouldn't get any information out of them. 

So he went to Potter. 

"Hey Potter!" He shouted while walked over to him. (Pansy says he looks a supermodel walking down a catwalk when he does this.)

Potter looked up from the conversation he was having with Weasel and Granger. Draco thought he saw Potter's eyes widened a fraction of a second but he couldn't be sure. 

"Did Pansy or Blaise talk you?" Draco asked placing his hands on his hips to seem intimidating but he kinda felt silly and childish. 

Potter shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno." 

Draco sighed, "What do you mean ,'Dunno?'"

"I can't tell you until you drink this," Potter replied holding a sliver flask to him. Weasley and Granger hadn't said a word seeming to be just as curious. 

"What is it?" He questioned skeptically. 

"Just drink." 

Potter was his worst enemy and wasn't to be trusted but he needed answers badly. This was the only way without getting a detention.

He grabbed the flask, unscrewed the top, and took a quick swig. 

Mistake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah! I'm updating for once!

The moment the liquid passed through Draco's lips he felt as light as a feather. All his worries were weights lifted.

He ignored the giggles of Pansy, Blaise, and Ron as he gazed. They didn't matter. There was only one person that mattered to him.

Harry.

He wrapped his arms around the shocked Gryffindor lovingly.

“Uh, Malfoy, “ Harry said nervously as his hands hovered in the air. “Yes?”

The blonde boy replied eagerly pulling away from Harry to look him in the eyes.

Harry looked at the silver flask curiously. What had this done to the normally sarcastic Slytherin?

He handed the item to Hermione, “‘Mione, can you smell that?”

Without any signs of hesitance, she sniffed it and her eyes widened.

She looked to Harry, “Harry, It’s a love potion.”

Harry looked back at the eager Malfoy, “Okay, uh, listen Malfoy, you are under the influ- ow!” Hermione pinched Harry’s arm before he could say any more.

“If you told him that his love for you wasn’t real then he might go serious depressive state. Until this wears off, he will be almost obsessed with you. Do not get any fights. If he sees that you are hurt who knows how much damage he would do.”

“Yes, Harry?” Draco repeated tilting his head, ”I am what?”

Harry couldn’t deny that it felt nice when the grey-haired boy called him by his first name. They had never gotten along so they were always on a last-name basis. 

“Uh, You are...a good person?” He said although it sounded more like a question as Ron snickered under his breath.

The blonde beamed brightly, “Thank you, Harry!”

Harry felt his heart hurt as he lied to the grinning Draco. He looked over at Draco's two friends.

Why they do this? 


	3. Three

Draco watched curiously as Harry looked at Pansy and Blaise with a look of anger. Why was he angry with them? Had they hurt Harry? Just the thought of that made Draco feel rage well inside of him.

Harry looked at the blond and all the rage went away, " Uh, Mal- I mean Draco, you should go with Pansy to go...go...go find Professor Snape!"

"Uncle Severus? Why?" The blond whined, "I want to stay with you!" Harry's heart fluttered with happiness. But while was 

"Yeah," Pansy smirked, "You should stay with him, Draco."

Before Harry could make any type of protest Pansy ran after grabbing Blaise by the wrist and dragged him with her.

"So I can stay with you, Harry!" The grey-haired boy grinned hugging the green-eyed boy.

Ron burst into a fit of laughter and Harry glared at him not amused. Hermione giggled under her breath.

Professor McGonagall walked with a raised eyebrow, “Is something wrong Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?”

“Of course not, Professor!” Harry exclaimed letting go of Draco, “I was just making things right with Draco.”

She looked at Draco with disbelief, “Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?”

Harry gave Draco a look that told him to agree. 

“Yes, Professor!” Draco said with a smirk that seemed to come naturally.

Draco looked to Harry and held out his hand just like in first year. Harry stared at the hand in shock before grasping it firmly in his own.

This was the start of a brand new friendship.

But secretly deep down in Harry’s heart there was a feeling that was slowly surfacing making Harry wish that they could be more than just a friends. He need to ask Hermione later. There wasn't a lot Hermione didn't know.  

Professor McGonagall smiled proudly, “ I’m glad you two have resolved your yearly feud. I thought this would never happen and it’s only the third year.”

The gang said a quick goodbye before rushing off to the Gryffindor common room. They had to figure out what to do with Draco.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are so short.

"It would go faster if you helped!" Hermione snapped and Draco glared at her. What right did she have to talk to his Harry like that? 

Before Draco could do anything to serious, Harry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. 'Mione is my best friend." 

Draco nodded with excitement. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of Draco. 

Draco sat on the floor watching Harry pace around the room, Hermione read through many different books that appeared to be on the same topic, and Ron writing something a piece of parchment paper. 

"Have you found out how long it will last?" Harry asked tapping his foot nervously. 

"It would go faster if you helped!" Hermione snapped and Draco glared at her. What right did she have to talk to his Harry like that? 

Before Draco could do anything to serious, Harry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. 'Mione is my best friend." 

Draco nodded with excitement. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of Draco. 

Ron groaned loudly, "I don't understand! How am I supposed to explain a topic I has no knowledge on?"

Draco tilted his head with confusion, "Isn't that our Potions homework for Uncle Sevy?" 

Ron nodded scratching his head, "Yeah, it sucks!" 

"Why don't you go to the librarian," Draco suggested as he stared at Harry, "If you bother her enough she eventually just hands you the essay of a student that left theirs." 

They all gaped at Draco feeling bewildered. Draco, the Slytherin Prince, copying someone else work? 

Actually...that sounded about right. 

"Thanks, Malfoy!" Ron grinned running away to the library. 

Poor, poor librarian. 

Hermione shook her head with a long sigh, "Draco, you shouldn't have done that."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why? He wanted answers so I gave them to him. " 

"He needs to do it by himself, Draco." Harry sighed and Draco's heart felt heavy. He had disappointed Harry. How could he live with himself now! He was worthless! 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, " Draco chanted softly under his breath while harshly biting his lip to the point where it nearly bled.

Harry saw this and quickly repeated himself, "That doesn't mean you did anything wrong! Just don't do anything like that again."

Draco quickly brightened up. So Harry wasn't mad at him at all! 

"According to this book, it all depends on how much the person drank. If they only had a sip then It might be over within an hour." Hermione explained to Harry. 

Harry turned to Draco, " How much did you drink?" 

Draco thought pensively before saying gleefully, "I don't know!" 

The two Gryffindors sighed. This was going to be hard.  

Harry pulled the flask out of his robe pocket. He shook it lightly and his eyes widened. 

"Hermione, he drank almost all of it, " He proclaimed. Hermione gasped and begins to flip pages in the book. 

"Oh, he'll be like that for..." Hermione paused in anticipation and Harry clenched his robes. 

"What? How long?" Harry urged.

"Two months." 

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to go find Professor Snape to see if he will be any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just yesterday while looking at my other stories I found out that there were comments. Also, what are kudos?

"Two months!" Harry shrieked incredulously while Draco sat with a look of confusion.

Hermione nodded and Draco pouted. He wanted to know what they were talking about. 

"Uh, what if we talked to one of the professors?" Harry suggested while looking back at Draco.

Draco gave Harry his best smile. Harry's face reddened. He had never seen Draco smile like this before. It was always that god forbidden smirk. 

"Well, they could probably lessen it but they might not be able to fully get rid of it," She said rubbing her eyes. 

"What if we went to Dumbledore?" Harry asked and Draco's beautiful smile fell. 

"I hate him," Draco spat with a frown. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why?" 

"I just do, " Draco said and he looked out one of the windows.  

Harry and Hermione shared a concerned look but neither said a word to Draco about it. 

"Let's go Professor Snape," Hermione said finally after a few minutes of the silence, "He might a potion to speed up the process. 

"Yay!" Draco cheered happily, "Uncle Sev!" 

 

* * *

 

They walked the hallways cautiously not wanting to attract any type of negative attention. That was hard with Draco clutching onto Harry's arm. 

There were many stares and giggles but Draco didn't care. 

Harry, on the other hand, disliked this but didn't have the heart to tell the happy blond to let go. He kinda wanted the blond to stay like this forever. 

"I wanna a kiss!" Draco pleaded pulling on Harry's sleeve.

Nevermind...

Luckily, there weren't many students in the hallways as Draco pouted. 

"Draco, no," Harry said looking straight ahead knowing that if he looked into the blond's eyes that he might cave in. 

"Why not!" The normally stern blond cried out earning some stares. 

"Harry's too shy to give you a kiss, Draco," Hermione answered sounding annoyed as we approached the classroom. 

"I don't care!" Draco whined trying to pull Harry down. If Draco was slightly stronger than he might have be able to but Harry was able to resist. 

"Harry, kiss his cheek or something," Hermione whispered as Draco kept talking. 

"Please, please, please!" He begged with pout that, Harry quickly admitted, was adorable.

"If I do he might ask for more," Harry mumbled back trying to ignore Draco. 

"Just do it!" Hermione hissed. 

Harry sighed looking back to Draco, who was still begging.  

"Just one," Harry warned and the blond nodding rapidly. 

Harry planted a quick kiss on Draco's forehead but to Harry's surprise Draco didn't seem that said. 

They entered the classroom before Draco could do anything anything else. 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape before noticing his nephew, "Draco?" 

"Harry, distact Draco while I explain to Professor Snape, " Hermione said confidently. 

Harry took Draco to other side of the room pulled out a piece of parchment paper, a bottle of black ink, and a quill. 

"Write down all the potions ingredients you see and identify," Harry told the blond who nodded enthusiastically which made Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry came back over as Hermione began, "Some 'friends' told Harry to give Draco a love potion. Harry didn't know that it was a love potion at the time. Not sure himself of what it was for, Herry conviced Draco to drink the love potion from a sliver flask. Thinking that it was some type of challenge, Draco drank almost half of the liquid. Which after heavy reseaching we discovered would result in Draco being under the effects for two months." 

Snape's eyes widened, "Two months." 

Hermione nodded, "We were hoping that you would have a potion that could speed up the process." 

Professor Snape pondered for a moment before answering, "I should be able to make one but It'll take three days to make. If he drinks most of the potion then it take the process down to one month. If he drinks the entire potion, which isn't highly likely, than it will go, hopefully, to three weeks or less. "

"Why is it unlikely that Draco will drink all of it?" Harry asked curiously. 

"It has a horrid taste to it," The older man replied simply. 

"Can't we just add it to something? Like tea?" Hermione suggested but Snape shook his head. 

"No, it would lose it's affect," He answered.

"Okay, I guess we just have to hope that he'll drink it all," Harry sighed looking at Draco, who seemed to be almost done. 

"Mr. Potter, It's best that you stay with Draco in the Slytherin dorms," Snape said watching Draco. 

"Why do you say that, Professor?"

"Because, due to the potion, Draco will not want to be separated from you and Draco does not have a roommate," Snape stated striding to his desk. 

"Wait, why-"  Harry started but Hermione quickly stepped on his foot. 

"Thank you, sir!" She exclaimed before looking back to the grey eyed boy, "Did you do what Harry asked?" 

Draco nodded gleefully, "Yep!" 

Harry put all the stuff, dis including the paper, into his. Draco wasted no time latching back onto Harry's arm. 

"Curfew is coming soon so I suggest, Mr. Potter, that you and Draco head to the Slytherin dorms," Snape said before they left. 

Draco gasped, "You'll be staying with me!"

Harry nodded trying not to smile, "Yeah..." 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, "You're so obvious sometimes," 

Harry tilted his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?" 

Hermione waved her hand dismissively before leaving. 

 

* * *

 

 

The slytherins didn't like him. 

But they kept their distance for the most part. Maybe it was because of Draco? 

Harry noticed that there were couples everywhere snogging but Draco didn't seemed fazed at all. 

"It's normal, " Draco told Harry as they approached the dorm rooms, "We fuck like rabbits." 

Harry choked at how nonchalant Draco was. Was this part of the effects of the potion? Brutal honesty? 

They walked all the way the end of the hall where Draco’s room was. 

“Each room has two slytherins but there was an odd amount so I volunteered to have my own room,” Draco said as he opened the door. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Harry said with a chuckle examining the room. 

To his surprise, the room wasn’t the normal dark slytherin green but instead was more sea foam green. There was one large queen sized bed with a green blanket and comforter. On the other side was a fireplace with a black leather chair. 

Draco giggles closing the door behind Harry, “It gets a little lonely when you’re by yourself. But, I suppose it’s better than sharing a room with a horny dude.” 

Harry shrugged, “Sure, I guess.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the night with Draco.

This. Was. Awkward. 

Almost twenty minutes had been spent with Draco staring at Harry and Harry attempting to get his Potions homework done. Both had already changed into pajamas, which proved to be more of a hassle than he expected since Draco didn't wear anything but his boxers to bed. 

He claimed that he didn't have a roommate, it was a normal habit for him. It was awkward for Harry. 

"Draco," Harry began softly causing the blond to perk up for his bed, "What are you doing?" 

"Thinking," The blond replied, "'Bout you." 

"Hey, you said that the Slytherin house...uh...slept around, right?" The Malfoy nodded. "D-did you?"

Draco didn't waste any time replying, nodding, "Yeah. It would be weird if I didn't but I don't do actual anal sex, mostly just hand jobs and blows since I don't actually have a gag reflex. "

Harry's eyes widened, he felt oddly happy that Draco was still a virgin but couldn't believe that the posh Draco Malfoy actually gave blow jobs. They really needed to get him the atidiote before he says more than he wants to. 

The blond smirked, biting his lip, sitting up with his legs on each side of him, "I don't mind you being my first."

The Gryffindor choked on his own saliva, "I-I...I think you need to go to bed."

Draco groaned, falling backwards somehow, squirming with impatience, "Ugh, I don't want to go to bed yet. Can't we just talk instead?" 

"I have to get my homework done, " Harry responded making the other pout. Harry kinda felt bad saying no. He desperately wanted to apologize and say yes a million times. 

"Copy mine later, " The blond whined, sitting back up, "Just change it a little." 

Harry thought about it and decided it was the only way he was going to the get potion induced boy to go to sleep. 

Reluctantly, Harry set his tools and paper to the side, giving Draco his undivided attention, exactly want the boy wanted, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why I haven't I seen Pansy or Blaise in a while?" Draco inquired, laying on his stomach as he faced Harry, chin resting in his palms. His two friends haven't been near, which was odd since they were his best friends 

Harry was at a loss for words. How was he to tell the boy what his friends had done. He wasn't supposed to tell the boy anything the potion and talking about them was bound to lead to him leaking something. 

"They're planning some surprise for you with Professor Snape," He somewhat lied, not able to meet the blond's gaze. The surprise really was going to be the disgusting potion that he'd have to hopefully drink all of. 

The blond's face brightened, and a wide smile graced his lips, " A surprise? Can I have it now?" 

Harry shook his head, "You'll get it tomorrow but only if you get a good night sleep." 

The blond scrambled to get underneath the blankets, "Okay!" Harry smiled, watching the blond reach out for him. 

Without any protests, since he was also tired, Harry climbed under the cover, allowing Draco to cuddle into his chest. 

"'Night, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work so don't hate it too much. Also I don't know if Almortentia actually works exactly like that but it will in this story unless someone tells me how it actually works.


End file.
